Spellbound 2
by djinnii
Summary: What happens Blaise after Thea goes and lives happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
  
Damn Thea, Blaise thought angrily. Sometimes she really hated her cousin. They were best friends and had been raised practically as sisters, getting shuffled together from relative to relative and school to school. Thea was the only person in the whole world who understood her and she had always been there for Blaise until now. Even though the two of them were as different as night and day, they had been inseparable until three months ago.  
It wasn't Thea's fault that she was perfectly nice and ethereally beautiful with her wispy long blonde hair and doe-like brown eyes. It wasn't Thea's fault that her gentleness attracted the love of all the people around her, while Blaise's own dark sultry beauty ignited fear, obsession, and lust. It wasn't Thea's fault that everyone loved her, and of course she would be the one to find her soulmate, even if he was only a human. Now that Thea had gone, Blaise felt alone in the world and betrayed by her cousin. She had tried to convince herself that she was fine. There were some perks to being an only child. The room that she and Thea had shared now belonged to her and she had more freedom without Thea's censure.  
Three months ago, Thea had fallen in love with a human named Eric. They had been turned in by a spying snivel of a witch and had been forced to leave for Circle Daybreak. Well at least that bitch Sheena got hers, she thought wickedly. The poor girl wouldn't be able to sleep for years. She smiled absently and examined her blood red nails. There had been rumors that the third witch's circle was being resurrected. Supposedly it was full of human loving Nightworlders who just wanted to be happy with the whole world. That was definitely not her style, so Blaise had chosen not to go with Thea although they had kept in secret contact over the last few months.  
I really have to stop moping, she thought. Life should be good. It was summer break, she was in L.A. again, and she was the last female in the Harman line, making her practically royalty amongst the witches and heir to the kingdom. Blaise knew that Grandma Harman probably despaired of her and probably wished anyone but she were in position as the next in line. She didn't care. She loved trouble and her power over people, men especially. She licked her lips and decided to go have some fun. She slipped into the sleek red mini-skirt she had just bought and red spiked heels and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her smoldering gray eyes were luminous against her pale skin, and her long silky black hair hung sensuously about her, witchlike in appearance. She smiled as her reflection stared back at her in mute approval. She quickly added makeup to her face and a ruby drop necklace that nestled at the base of her throat. The fact was simply, she was dressed to kill.  
After Thea had left, Grandma Harman had sensed her anguish and had bought her a car so Toby wouldn't have to drive her around. It was a red sports coupe, and she loved it. As she came roaring up to the club in her new car, she watched as people turned in admiration of her. They all pay homage to me, she thought smugly. Thea has nothing on me. It was just like Thea to fall in love with one of those dopey humans. They were so gullible and susceptible to everything...mere playthings in her eyes. She suppressed her bitter thoughts as she approached the club. If L.A. can't cheer me up, then nothing can, she thought. The club was a flashy display, because this was L.A. and controlled by Nightworld. Both sides of the entrance were illuminated in the shape of an iris by black lights, and she could here the pounding of the music from deep within the building. A bouncer at the front door looked her up and down assessing each inch of her. Werewolves were the worst of the shape shifting scum. "Get out of my way, werewolf," she snapped impatiently and swept past him regally leaving him scowling into the darkness. She was angry tonight and was not in the mood to stand under the lascivious stare of some moron. Normally she would have batted her eyelashes at him and welcomed his admiration with amusement, but today she didn't feel like putting up with his impertinence. The new club was huge and nicely decorated. The harsh underworld music beat unmercilessly, wave after wave, against the clubber's ears. It was pure and feral, the music, and it made Blaise want to tear out her hair and scream her frustration at the world. Instead, she walked purposefully toward the dance floor and inserted herself between two sexy looking vampires. She wrapped her slender arms around one vampire's neck and proceeded to dance towards oblivion. --  
It felt damn good to be on downtime. I really do need a break, he thought to himself. He had been on assignment for too long, and whoever said an assassin's work was glamorous was dead wrong. Malik Tigris, one of Nightworld's most dangerous and feared assassins, was dead tired and bone weary. So he wasn't famous like the Cat, but that was because he dealt with only very high profile cases. He was selective, and hired out exclusively to only those with the means enough to entice him and his team. He sat at the bar of the new Club Iris that had opened, and carelessly watched the dancers as the primal music throbbed around him. It was so good to just relax for once. Tomorrow he would be back at work and tonight was probably his last night for him to enjoy himself. Now all I need is a woman to warm my bed tonight. He knew what women saw when they looked at him. They saw the longish dark auburn of his hair, his chiseled nose and sensuously hard mouth. They saw his perfectly sculpted physique, and his bad boy look. It wasn't their fault, that they were so instinctively drawn to him like moths to a flame. They stared longingly into his magnetic liquid gold and silver eyes and sighed for all the could bes. They studied his lanky elegance and almost feral grace from under their half opened lids with lust. He knew his effect on women. It would be no hard trial to find one tonight, he thought wryly to himself. Malik had already spied more than several women casting him come hither looks. It had become too easy. Lately he had been turned off by the lack of challenge, disappointed in both his womanly pursuits as well as in his work. I'm too jaded. He thought disparagingly to himself. His eyes flicked onto the newest arrival. He watched as she swept regally past the werewolf that guarded the door. She was a sight of lustrous black hair that seemed to have a life of it's own. He watched as she glided expertly across the dance floor and sensuously extricated herself between two vampire thugs. He found himself watching her intently as she started dancing. Something about the way she danced moved him, and ripped at something in the center of his being. It wasn't the skintight red mini-skirt she wore that clung to her curves like a second skin, and oh she did have curves. It wasn't even that gorgeous face of hers that promised so many dark things. It was the way she danced like this was the last dance she would ever dance that shook him. The sense of complete abandon was evident in her every movement. She danced so beautifully he thought his heart would break, if only he had one. Her dance was compelling, elemental, and self-destructive in the most gorgeous way. Malik didn't even notice when he found himself making his way to where she was dancing. Although the individual features of her face were obscured by the darkness in the club, he could tell that she was gorgeous. As he touched the small of her back ever so slightly, luminous gray eyes met his through veil of long smoky lashes and a wicked smile played between her ruby red lips. She snaked her arms around the gorgeous guy in front of her. Something about him told her he was special. He had beautiful dark brown hair that periodically shined with auburn streaks as the lights hit it. His face was all planes, hard, cold, and serious. Time to make him less serious she thought wryly. She wrapped her fingers through his silky hair and stared deeply into his fathomless eyes. Suddenly her world exploded (trite, very trite), and their minds were connected. She could feel his confusion, anger, and finally his awe. The mental contact was unbearably sweet and much too much. She broke it off abruptly shaking with fear. It couldn't be! It was impossible what had just happened, she suddenly panicked at its implications, turned so quickly that she almost tripped in her heels to get away, and ran quickly out of the club into the night. --  
He sat morosely at the bar going over mentally again and again what had happened. What had happened? So some witch girl put some spell on him, even though that didn't explain her strange reaction afterwards. No, he had felt her confusion and pain. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind. He took one more swig of the strong concoction in his glass and sauntered into the night. Tomorrow he was going to relax some more and find a beautiful woman to erase the thought of tonight. Malik grinned inwardly, he was going to look forward to that. When he walked into his apartment he felt a trickle of unease. Something was going to happen, the thought. The light was on in the kitchen and he could sense the three bodies in the other room. What was going on? He thought puzzled. He drew out his gun and approached his bedroom with caution. "Get out here where I can see you," was all he said. The three men stood and faced the door warily. Malik noted that two members of his team Yvres Montfleurre and Bryant Silverwood were there accompanied by a man he had never met before. All three looked at him with cool stares, though he did detect a flicker of unease cross Yvres blue eyes. It was Yvres who spoke first in his slightly clipped voice. "Malik, this is Quinn Redfern. He wants us to do a job, a very lucrative job." Malik stared unabashedly at Quinn, taking in the loose blond hair, icy blue eyes, and black clothes that covered a very slight frame. He was not put off by Quinn's looks. Vampires were strong and fast as hell in a fight, and this one held his body in such rigid control, he probably would have died of ulcers if he had been a human. Malik was familiar with the reputation of Quinn Redfern. He was Hunter Redfern's heir apparent as well as a very famous Nightworld operative. Quinn was especially known for his ruthlessness and efficiency. He glanced away from the vampire and looked over to his two friends. "Well, I thought we were on an extended break boys; a very extended break." He said menacingly. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit Redfern?" Quinn looked directly at Malik and let him feel the intensity of his stare. Malik turned his own stare at Quinn, and for a moment the silence was palpable. "This is an important mission that may have very important political implications," Quinn said slowly. "We want you to kidnap Blaise Harman. She's next in line to rule the witches." Malik briefly considered what Quinn said and immediately, "Why can't you do it yourself? And if we do agree, what's in it for us?" There had quite a bit of tension between the vampires and the witches recently. If they were to take the job, there was the risk that it would turn out to be much more than he was bargaining for, so Malik watched Quinn closely. "We don't want the Council or Nightworld to appear involved. The kidnapping has to be from an impartial party, then demands can be made that do not point back to partisans in the Council. That's why we need you; we can't afford any screw-ups. Of course all expenses will be paid, your identities will remain safe, and you will walk away from all this with six million dollars, half now, half later. You have four weeks." Quinn looked straight at Malik, but there was no change in expression across the other's face. Malik flicked his gaze to his partners and could see the excited light in Yvres and Bryant's eyes. "Done," he said. The two shook hands and Quinn left, promising to send further directions. Malik turned to the two and said wryly, "So I hope you two know that I'm still mad at you for cutting my break short, but let's say that six million may appease me a little when we get it." The other two grinned with satisfaction, and he sent Bryant to gather the others. "Tell them it's time to get off their lazy asses and work. We got a paycheck to earn." Malik had organized his five-person team a few years back, and now they were practically family. Yvres Montfleurre was a vampire with incredible telepathy skills. He had the classical vampire look with his black hair, straight, refined nose, glittering black eyes, and tall lean elegance. Bryant Silverwood on the other hand was a werewolf with the look of an all American football star. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, stood at medium- tall height and sported a very muscled body. The other two members of his team were Saiya Xue and Alyssa Talon. Saiya was also a vampire. She had amazing telepathic powers and a body to go with it. She had sleek blue- black hair that cascaded down her body, large almond shaped brown eyes, a small straight nose, succulent red lips, and a small trim body. Alyssa was equally sexy. She was a falcon shape shifter. She, like Malik, had arresting liquid gold eyes. She had golden brown hair, a honeyed complexion, a wide full mouth, and curves in all the right places. To an outsider watching the five of them sitting in his apartment, it would have looked like something off a set of a movie. Each person arrestingly beautiful and seeming sculpted from ice. Each member of his team were more than excellent fighters, and he was confident in all of their skills. This Blaise girl wouldn't stand a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, all of Malik's team assembled in his apartment. Bryant was sprawled comfortably across a black leather loveseat, eyes closed, with Alyssa perched on the side of the couch, winding her slim fingers through his damp locks. Yvres was leaning coolly against a doorframe, and Saiya sat with elegantly crossed legs on the opposite couch. Malik walked in looking slightly rumpled in his white t-shirt and boxers.  
"It's nice that you finally chose to join us," spoke Saiya languidly. Bryant grunted in agreement without opening his eyes, but the others looked at him expectantly. Malik merely grimaced and walked into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.  
"Break's been cut short," Malik's voice came from the kitchen along with sounds of stirring. Bryant groaned and shifted so that Alyssa fell onto him. She swatted him playfully for his impertinence. They stilled when Yvres cast an icy stare towards them.  
"Today we do reconnaissance. I want to know everything about this girl. I won't tell you how important this job is." He returned to the room and looked carefully at each of his team members to make sure they understood. He continued, "We know some things from Quinn. She's a witch, probably very powerful, and next in line for head crone. She's very powerful so we have to make a fool proof plan to nab her." So the plan was made. He split his team up to find out different kinds of information. Yvres searched on the net for information on Blaise. One thing he did find was that in a week she would be enrolled at UCLA. Malik took this information and took the liberty of enrolling the whole team accordingly, without signing up for classes until they found out more about her. He had also sent the girls out to find out about their target. Bryant was sorting through the information they found.  
They had learned that the reason Blaise Harman was next in line for head witch because her cousin, Thea, had left the witches to become a human. The witches had hushed up the whole incident. Apparently this girl had a penchant for trouble. While collecting her file, they learned that the two cousins had been kicked out of several high schools, and she had been vaguely connected to the death of two boys: Randy Marik and Kevin Imamura among other hapless fools. Apparently Randy Marik, star athlete of the school football team, had burned down half of the school declaring his love for her.  
"Who is this broad?" Bryant looked both amazed and bewildered by the information. "Do you think she killed them?" He asked questioningly. Malik himself didn't know what to make of the information. She was Circle Midnight, which probably made her more willing to use the dark arts on unsuspecting humans. But to have such power...  
There were steps in the hallway. Saiya and Alyssa had returned from investigating. They strode briskly into the room, and Malik noticed that Saiya had a few newspaper clippings and some other papers. Alyssa flounced into the room, and situated herself before grinning at him. His brows rose expectantly.  
"We talked to one of Blaise's Circle Midnight friends from school. We learned that she has been a very, very bad girl." She saw his expression and pouted, "You already found out, didn't you? We pretended that we were witches and told her friend that we had met Blaise at a party and were really impressed by her. The witch filled in the rest.  
She told us about how Blaise likes toying with humans, especially the jock types, and what happened to them. She and her cousin are two of the most powerful witches of their generation. According to the witch, they're like Hellwise and Maya. Blaise of course being Maya." She shuddered slightly at that, and Saiya nodded slightly from across the room.  
Saiya spoke up lifting her dark fringed eyes, "we have some clippings on one of her boy toys, and here are a few pictures we managed to find of her." She handed over to Malik and he surveyed the papers in his hands. Yvres and Bryant moved to either side of him, interested in what the girls had found. He flipped to a picture of her. It was taken for the newspaper. Even on the newspaper print, a picture showing her standing next to the burning school, apart from the small group of students, as they took Randy Marik away. She was gorgeous, and that was an understatement. This girl was breathtakingly beautiful, and that was a compliment when given by a jaded Nightworlder like him. She had a halo of smoky hair, dark eyes, and a body to kill for. She also looked vaguely familiar, and he shook away the feeling. He heard the quick intake of breath from beside him.  
"Damn," was all Bryant said. Yvres responded with a low appreciative whistle.  
"I'm not so impressed," Alyssa complained, a small and annoyed crease appearing on her perfect forehead. Yvres blew a kiss in her direction, as she pouted. "So she's gorgeous, that shouldn't affect our mission should it?" continued Alyssa.  
"No," replied Malik stonily, and glanced at Yvres and Bryant. "We've all had our fair share of beautiful women." Then he laughed shortly. "I don't know why the vampires want to capture her. Apparently she's very popular and well known within Nightworld. She's been known to hang out with Ash Redfern among others like him."  
"So she's just a rich spoiled brat," Yvres spoke up. "I know Ash, and he's a bastard". Malik shrugged in answer.  
For the remainder of the week, they continued collecting their growing store of information on Blaise Harman. There wasn't very much, but they were reaching their goal. In a few more days, they would be taking classes with her, and would complete the rest of their mission.  
The next week they were all enrolled in UCLA. They had decided that Saiya was going to be the one in practically all her classes and the one to befriend Blaise, because she was their resident "ice princess." She had laughed at that, and so it was settled. Bryant would be in two or three of her classes posing as a human, and her next target if their guesses about her character were correct. He fit the cute athletic jock stereotype well. Also, with the aid of a potion gotten from some witches, Blaise would never sense that Brian was a human. Finally, Alyssa and Malik would each be in one of Blaise's classes. Alyssa was going to be the competition. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was the first day of college and Blaise was thrilled. She loved the hunt, and soon she would be around so many more boys to screw with. I can't wait, she thought. And this time Thea wouldn't be there to hold her back. As she pulled her red car up to the front of the school, she casually surveyed the scene. She was late, and there were a few stragglers here and there. She parked, and eased her long legs out of the car. In the next car beside her he saw another car pull up. It was a deep blue jaguar, and inside sat a very, very handsome boy. His blonde hair was cropped short and he had the muscular build of an athlete. He looked over towards her casually and smiled in a bright open way, his clear blue eyes raking up and down body appreciatively with his clear blue eyes.  
Hmmm, five minutes into school and there is already a prospect. It seemed immediately though, that a beautiful honey blonde girl walked toward him and slid into the car beside him, kissing him thoroughly. Blaise frowned, and then brightened. Competition was always fun. She sauntered into her first class, Econ. Ugh, she thought. She slid into an empty desk, and saw immediately that the teacher was going to be a bore. The rest of the class looked at the new arrival. She saw dozens of sleepy heads snap up to assess her. She smile indulgently, the professor had paused a moment to look at her with his mouth hanging open in surprise. She knew how she good looked. She was wearing a blue cashmere sweater with a short denim skirt that accentuated the length of her legs. The lecture seemed interminable, and instead she put her attention into surveying the students in the room. She counted two witches and a vampire. The two witches looked like Circle Twilight stuff. One was a fluffy haired blonde with a dahlia pendant on her neck, and tie-dyed peace sign on her backpack. The other one also had a sweet cast to her face, which meant she was probably twilight too. Plus, that girl was staring at her with a nervous expression on her face, as if she were a rabbit. Blaise laughed inwardly. What a wimp, she thought. She looked again at the vampire, who seemed to be completely absorbed in the lecture. She had a fall of straight, long, jet black hair. She was medium height with elegant lines, and was dressed very fashionably. She had large almond eyes that were slightly slanted. She looked dangerous. Here could be a friend she thought. As if sensing her thoughts, the vampire turned slightly to look at her. A wry smile framing her exotic face. Blaise smiled wickedly back in acknowledgment. After class, the vampire appeared by her side. "Econ is so boring, I'm Saiya. Who are you?" "Blaise," she said simply. The other girl smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Considering that L.A. is a Night World city, you'd think there would cooler people around. Did you see those two witches in our class? They look like they're about to join Daybreak or something. It's disgusting." Blaise nodded grimly in response. Saiya continued, "So how do you like the college scene so far?" Blaise thought about her day, and remembered the blond boy from the morning. She suddenly gave Saiya a considering look and replied with a hint of naughtiness in her voice, "I met someone this morning." When the other girl looked genuinely interested, she continued. "He was in a blue jaguar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, looked like an athlete," her eyes narrowed into cat like slits, "blondish brown long haired girlfriend, might be Night World."  
Saiya pursed her red lips, "hmm...that could be Bryant. He's a football player and his girlfriend since this summer is Alyssa Talon. She's a Night Worlder, but he's human. She is also a total bitch, most people wouldn't want to cross her."  
"That could be him," Blaise said brightly. "What's a conquest without challenge?," she continued with mockery in her voice.  
"I knew you were special." Saiya's eyes gleamed. "Come sit with my crowd at lunch. We're in the courtyard, under the central tree." Blaise found that she liked Saiya despite the fact she was a vampire. She could already tell that they had much in common. From looking at the girl she could see that she was a dangerous person who liked to walk on the wild side despite her somewhat goody-goody appearance.  
"Sure," she replied shortly. The other girl's face lit up with a smile, and she walked off with a backward wave.  
"See you there then," she called back. Her next class was a chemistry class. As she walked into the classroom, she saw that the class size was much smaller than in her last class. There were thirty people tops. She glanced around the room, and her eyes stopped as she registered the face of the boy she had seen that morning. He was talking animatedly to some other attractive guys near him, though he was by far the most compelling of the group. She felt her insides thrum with anticipation. Ignoring the others, she gave him a secret smile as she sauntered over and sat down beside him. She looked up at him from beneath dark fringed lashes and said in her smoky voice, "We haven't been introduced. I'm Blaise."  
Clear, sky-blue eyes met hers as he replied,"I'm Bryant." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I'm Bryant," she heard him say in an unaffected voice. His eyes however roamed freely as they had this morning. She felt a shiver of excitement run up the length of her body from his appreciative gaze. She could feel the other's eyes on her as well but she had only eyes for Bryant. She could tell he was interested in her; he just wasn't interested enough. It was obvious that most guys would kill to have a chance with a girl like her, but Bryant was only slightly intrigued by the attention she had given him. Inwardly she fumed though she knew it didn't matter. She always got her guy, always. Throughout the rest of the morning she saw Bryant in another one of her classes, and this time Alyssa was with him. She seethed inwardly as she watched them glance longingly toward each other, and watched silently as they stole brief caresses throughout the class. That girl would get hers, and as for Bryant, he would be all hers. Saiya too was in a couple more of her classes, and Blaise found herself looking forward to lunchtime. That was when she would find out everything she needed to know on Alyssa Talon and Bryant. Also, she was glad to find that not all the witches in this school were pansies. She collected two Circle Midnight witches, Ana Therasol and Melody Summermoon. Ana was a freshman and had fairy blonde hair and had a petite but sensuous build, while Melody was a sophomore and had blood red hair, hazel eyes, and a body of a supermodel. Melody had decided to eat lunch with Blaise today instead of her usual crowd because she had found herself drawn to the magnetic girl who acted like she owned the world. Usually anyone else with that kind of attitude would have pissed her off, but it fit Blaise completely. Plus, Melody knew Blaise's reputation. Blaise was a natural born leader. The two of them listened in rapt attention as Blaise told them about a couple of new spells she had dredged up from one of the forbidden texts at her grandmother's house, and how they were going to try them out as soon as possible as she led them to the tree where Saiya and her friends would be waiting.  
As they approached the tree they found Saiya and a very good looking vampire on the ground talking while another equally handsome boy was leaning against the tree looking at nothing in particular. When she saw Blaise approaching, she smiled slightly and nodded to the guy beside her saying. "Blaise, this is Yvres Montfleurre. He's been my friend since we were wee little vampires. He has the cutest accent, because he was raised in France." Yvres frowned slightly and said something to Saiya. Blaise lifted her eyebrows and nodded as he acknowledged her with a flashing smile. He looked like the classic vampire exuding cut, lean elegance at every turn. He was dressed fashionably in dark clothes and reminded her vaguely of her cousin James Rasmussen. Then she introduced Melody and Ana, whom both looked interested in Yvres. Saiya seemed to approve of her new friends and welcomed them into the circle under the trees. Then she spoke up, suddenly seeming to remember the other boy who had not noticed their existence at all throughout the entire exchange, and said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Malik meet my new friends."  
Seeming to snap out of whatever thoughts had preoccupied him he turned his face so that for the first time Blaise could make out all his features. Time seemed to stop as she studied him. He was possibly the best looking guy she had ever seen. There was no softness to his face that was hard and lean. He had glittering gold eyes that seemed to shift with the shadows the leaves cast on the ground. His tall and slim body had a hardened elegance that showed absolute control and barely suppressed power, and then there was his hair. His hair was a shade of dark auburn or red- brown that shifted colors with the light filtering in from the foliage of the tree. Strands of it fell carelessly against his forehead where his dark and perfect eyebrows were violent slashes against his bronze skin. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes that hinted of mystery upon mystery and his mouth was a contradiction, both hard and incredibly sensuous looking at once. She heard a sharp intake of breath beside her, probably Ana, which broke her out of her reverie. His eyes met hers and caught her staring off guard. She felt a jolt of awareness that spread throughout her. Feeling slightly embarrassed and like a kid who had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, she lowered her eyelashes and quickly crushed the sentiment. She looked up and gave him a confident smile that said, I can look if I want, and I know your every fantasy. His eyes widened slightly at that open challenge and he looked at her with begrudging admiration.  
"If you guys are finished sizing each other up, we should eat some lunch. I'm starving," Saiya's voice interrupted sarcastically. Blaise then remembered her own personal rule of not dating NightWorlders, flicked her hair in place, and went back to her first objective of finding out more about Bryant. Feeling Malik's golden eyes on her, she sat gracefully down on the blanket and queried Saiya about Bryant. While Saiya filled her in on the quarterback, Blaise could see Ana glancing longingly at Malik, and suppressed the urge to glare at her. Where are these feelings coming from? She silently wondered to herself. The boy wasn't even hers. It didn't matter if Ana was showing interest in him. She glanced at him surreptitiously from beneath her shadowed lashes, and again she felt that jolt of awareness that she had never experienced before as his golden eyes flicked down to meet hers. She forced her gaze away from his abruptly and turned towards Saiya.  
"Well, I'll leave you all here for now. I think I left something in one of the classrooms," she said and left quickly to find somewhere to think. She'd see Saiya tonight, at the club where she assured her Bryant would be. --  
"So what do you think?" Saiya asked Malik and Yvres as soon as the other two girls had left for their afternoon classes.  
"Damn," Yvres began, "She is too gorgeous. No one is supposed to be that beautiful. I've never met a non-vampire that gorgeous. Come to think of it, no one so beautiful in my life, and believe me, I am accustomed to beauty." Saiya pursed her lips and thoughtfully said, "There's something about her. Even if she weren't an assignment, I'd want to be her friend." Yvres glanced over toward Malik to see his reaction, but strangely Malik was brooding over something. "I think Malik has been ensorcelled by our little witch," he said teasingly. Malik looked annoyed for a second and then flung his backpack playfully towards Yvres.  
"Yeah she's hot. You think I'm blind or something? But remember our mission. That's what is most important for now." Malik grimaced to himself. This was proving harder than he had thought, especially considering how he was reacting to Blaise's presence. His well-erected shields were being torn down by her one look, and every time he saw those smoky gray eyes directed in his direction he wanted to... he shuddered. He didn't even like witches. Shapeshifters were supposed to hate witches, and witches were the natural archenemies of his people. Malik summed it up to a hormone attack. Afterall, he had been feeling strange these last couple of days... first there was that incident at the club, and now this. It would pass he reassured himself, he was just overstressed and had gone without a woman for too long. He kept on repeating this to himself as he drove up to her house later that day. Since he had sent Yvres and Saiya to do some last minute preparing for the kidnapping, he was delegated the role of picking the girl up. It was already dark when he arrived at where she was staying. The lights of the city and pale streetlights were all that illuminated the darkness. She still lived with her grandmother, the Crone of all the witches behind her shop, and as he entered he could smell the strong fumes of incense and herbs. From behind a curtained door he heard her silky voice, "I'll be right out," and a moment later she was before him in all her dangerous beauty.  
Tonight she was wearing a shiny black leather two-piece outfit. Her lace-up top revealed the tops of her luscious breasts as well as a lot of the silky skin of her back and side. The miniskirt she wore was so short that her long legs looked even longer than usual. Her hair fell freely in a sensuous mass, caressing her form, and to top off her ensemble she had on tall black leather boots and a set of ruby earrings and a ruby pendant dangling between her breasts. In short, she was stunning. Malik felt himself stiffen with desire for her. He controlled himself as he let his gaze rake her body sensuously. She glanced around him as if to see whether any others had come with him. He walked up to her so that they were barely an inch apart and he his senses were swamped with her heady scent. "Shall we?" he said in a soft voice that said volumes and with that he stalked towards the car leaving her to follow in his wake. She gasped with pleasure when she saw his car. He smiled inwardly, his sleek black Porsche usually elicited this kind of reaction from women, and he was glad that this ice princess was no different. He watched her hungrily as she ran her fingers lightly down the side of the car. His eyes met hers and all thoughts of the mission went out of his head. All he could think about was burying his hands in her hair and kissing those lips.  
  
His hands went to the small of her back of their own accord and Malik violently brought his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss. She moaned softly as her hands went around his neck, and her tongue fought a fierce battle of his. He felt her teeth sink into his lip, and he tasted the copper of his own blood. His hands roamed all across her body sliding into her top and his fingers twisted of their own accord in her hair. He caressed her, feeling the softness of her. He felt her hands on his body, and he stiffened unimaginably. She raked her nails on his skin under his shirt, and Malik felt a thrumming feeling cracking like electricity running through him. Every feeling and sensation was unbearably heightened. What are you doing to me princess? he asked her. Somehow he was in her mind. Her mind was a blood red, beautiful and dangerous like a rose and its thorns. Malik saw himself, the way she saw him, a dark brooding warrior. He could feel her touching his mind with wonder and awe. No, he thought, It's too dark for you to see, I don't want you to see what's in my mind. I have my own secrets too you know, she told him, I'm not afraid. Suddenly she was exploring the razor sharp depths of his fears and hopes. As she was about to touch the part of his mind where all the dead bodies and missions were hidden, he snapped shut the connection and stepped away from her. She looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face that broke his heart, and said with a voice bare of the seductive coyness that drove men to madness, "What is happening to me?" A single tear slid down her cheek, and he hugged her tightly to him. "Whatever it is, it's happening to me too," he said unsteadily. He wrapped her up in his cloak and ushered her into the car. They were silent as they drove to the club, and as he pulled the car into the parking lot he felt a change in her. It was a hardening, the other Blaise was back, and the vulnerable girl that he had seen a few minutes ago had vanished completely. So she had decided to ignore whatever was happening between the two of them. It was just as well, Malik thought, Under different circumstances... He quickly banished the thought, there were no different circumstances. She was a witch, as well as an assignment. He was no slave to his desire, in a day she'd be out of his mind forever. The two of them walked toward the club, and just as the tension was getting unbearable Saiya finally chose to make her appearance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Blaise felt like she was out of control, and that was an understatement. Ever since that night at the club and ever since she had met Malik, all her defenses had come undone, ripped apart by his piercing stare. She still remembered the feel of his hands all over her body, and her body and heart still ached from that encounter. Blaise hadn't felt helpless in a long time, but now she did, and when she did she was completely and utterly self-destructive which meant she would be twice as seductive and twice as dangerous as usual. She watched him slyly out of the corners of her eyes. Even after what had happened, he had regained his semblance of control so quickly. It was like it had never been there. She wanted to gouge his eyes out and send them crashing into a tree, but she didn't. She set her resolve to flirt with every guy in the club but him, driving him and everyone else to madness at once. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the club. When Malik came around the other side of the car to help her out, she swept past him and started walking steadily toward the club. She almost died of relief when she spotted Saiya making her way towards them.  
"I'm so glad you showed up Saiya, Malik is such a bore with all his brooding." She didn't glance at him as her eyes bored into Saiya's. "Oh baby, you look hot." She added wickedly, and it was true. Saiya was wearing a red leather halter-top skirt exposing almost all of her midriff and dangerously sharp and tall strappy stilettos. Her belly button ring glistened against her ivory skin under the moonlight.  
"I could say the same," Saiya said smoothly, linking arms with Blaise. "Malik, you sure don't know how to treat a lady," she said teasingly as they walked in the club. She instantly found Yvres and the witches on the dance floor getting it on. The club wasn't too dark, but the music was loud and heady. Blaise could already feel her heart thumping to the beat, and she wanted to dance, but she remembered Bryant. Giving the room a glance over, she spotted him at the bar with no hint of Alyssa around. That would be her prey she thought, inwardly smiling. She had brought out the whole arsenal tonight. There would be no holding back. She had picked up a few of his hairs out of his car this morning to make a special pendant. She whispered to Saiya and Malik that she'd be right back, and she ignored the cold, disinterested look on Malik's face as she stalked away. She could feel Malik's eyes boring into her back, but she was determined. She glanced back and gave them a backward wave. Bryant's profile was illuminated in a pool of light from the bar. She slid onto the stool beside Bryant, ordered a Malibu, and turned to face him. "Hello, Bryant," she said huskily turning her smoldering gaze towards him. She watched as he turned to face her, and a smile lit his face as he surveyed her, his gaze finally lingering on her pendant. "I find it hard to believe you are all alone." She watched as he glanced at his glass, and then at the dance floor. "I am for now, Blaise," he said with a flicker of interest in his eyes. Now, she thought, to seal the deal. She leaned over to whisper in his ears. All the while she was trying not to think about Malik's hands all over Saiya's body, and how she wanted to smash that girl's face in for dancing with him. "I want you to fuck me on the dance floor. I want to rake my nails across your body so that you bleed darling." She nibbled on his earlobe, and she felt a shift in his aura. He was hers. --  
Saiya let out a slow whistle. She knew Malik heard her. He was behind her grinding her, his hands sliding up and down her bare stomach as the music thudded loudly. She could feel him hard against her back. She knew Malik and there was something different about him today. It was easy for the two of them to be close. They had been lovers for awhile, until they realized it wouldn't work out between the two of them, and that they made better friends than lovers. She was still very attracted to him, but she knew his heart was closed. He had been very careful not to be too physical with her, because of their past, but it seemed, tonight he had forgotten all of that.  
"Unbelievable," she said to him in a normal voice. She knew he could hear her. "She is a fuckin' fast operator." Malik only growled in response. She continued, "Wasn't he supposed to hold out longer than that?? I thought he was supposed to play hard to get."  
Malik had never, ever been jealous of Bryant until those last few moments, when he saw Blaise, his Blaise, nibbling on Bryant's earlobe playfully and leading him out onto the dance floor. Now he was seeing red. He was having the most violent fantasies in his head about smashing Bryant's face in, and taking Blaise right then and there on the dance floor, and there they were glued together writhing more than dancing. Bryant was whispering things into her ear, and she was laughing with crazy abandon. Her eyes were glittering like jewels in the dim light, and for a moment, their eyes locked from across the dance floor. There was such power and such wildness in her gaze. He knew his eyes matched hers. He schooled his face to be hard as ice and he let his hands roam more freely against Saiya. He watched in fury as she retaliated by kissing Bryant so thoroughly, that the boy looked utterly dazed afterwards.  
He turned then, ripping his gaze from their locked embrace. Saiya caressed cheek, and he brought his head down hungrily toward her lips. Suddenly they were off the dance floor and in a dark corner. His hands roamed all over her body, while his lips continued their onslaught on her mouth, all the while knowing that only Blaise could slake his hunger.  
"Stop," she pushed at him urgently. "You're not yourself Malik," she shivered slightly. "We have our mission." Her words were like cold water to his lust, and he felt the madness that had overtaken him slip away. He silently thanked her for her sensibility. Saiya always knew him best, and he knew that he did not have to speak the words that were left unsaid between them. He was sober now, and he felt his heart harden. No woman could control him, not even one as lovely and tempting as Blaise.  
"Let's do this," he said gruffly, turning to walk back to the dance floor.  
"Wait," Saiya, glanced down at her phone. "It's Alyssa, she's here but they aren't anymore."  
"Are you sure?" he asked urgently. He had a bad feeling about this. "Tell her to meet us outside." 


End file.
